Adam
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male}} Adam (アダム, Adamu) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears in the end on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Michael and Katherine, the grandson of Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah, and Jeffrey Prescott and Daria, the nephew of Ronnie and Cassandra, Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany, the great-grandson of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki and Carl Hawkins and Donna. He's also the husband of Lisa and the father of Darren, the father-in-law of Laura and the grandfather of Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Adam is a young child and young man of a leaner, tall build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the flat, messy, spiky jet black hair, blue eyes and very fair skin complexion. Adam also has three fringes and bangs that cover part of his forehead. He also has straight, short lines running out of each eye. Adam is said to bears a strongly striking resemblance to his father and, as such, has been noted to be rather handsome, but he's also have his mother's softer eyes and soft facial features. As a child, Adam is wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, black pants and black boots with green tips, but he's changed his dark blue gi with dark red sash and black kung fu shoes at the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World with his parents and their friends reunion. As a preteen, his hair have grow reaches down to his shoulders, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Adam is a Biography Background Adam is born on Dragon Ball King Piccolo Wars He's mentioned by Master Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga He's mentioned by Gruru, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movies, the years later after the deaths of Mega Buu and Super Buu, Michael and Katherine are married and giving birth to a son named Adam. Bardock -The Father of Goku He's appears on the movie of Bardock's flashbacks before the King Piccolo wars where his great-great grandson Justin was survived along with Master Roshi and Misty after his death at age 101 causing his immortality goes off to become mortal and do not age and remain his youth. Power Manga and Anime Adam is the strongest fighter of his family and the entire universe as a Saiyan, Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Immortality - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']] - * Intangibility - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Attraction and Repulsion - * Repulsion shield - * Force Field Generation - * Force Field Manipulation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Walking on Water Technique - Transformations and Forms Unlock Potential Like his parents, Potential Unleashed Like his mother and grandmother, Kaylah, Super Saiyan Adam can goes this powerful transformation in his form, Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Adam is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Adam, Trivia *Adam's name means Japanese name means (アダム or Adamu) is in Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Adams is: Man of the red earth. Adam was the first man created by God. * It is pronounced AD-um. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Adam is "earth". From "adama". In Hebrew, it is a generic term for "man". Biblical: in the Genesis account, he was the first man created from the red earth of Eden. The name was borne by a seventh-century Irish abbot of Fermo in Italy. Steadily used from the middle ages until the 1700s, and again beginning in the 1970s. An appropriate name for the first boy in a family that has produced many girls. Congressman Adam Clayton Powell, Jr; actor Adam Sandler. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png Adam Spencer is the son of Michael and Katherine-1.png|Adam Spencer is the son of Michael Prescott and Katherine Spencer, as a child Adam Spencer is the son of Michael and Katherine.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Husbands Category:Husband Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Saiyans